


du bist mir ans herz gewachsen

by moon_waves



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_waves/pseuds/moon_waves
Summary: “A little more on the right – yeah, just like that.”“You know you’re supposed to lie down and let me take the lead, right?” Ollie asked with amusement before obediently moving his hands a bit more on the right, immediately finding a knot of tense muscles he started massaging.
Relationships: Oliver Riedel/Christoph Schneider
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: drops of ink, sechs Herzen





	du bist mir ans herz gewachsen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chachamaruchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chachamaruchan/gifts).

> Written for the prompt list #1 ♛ Imagines: “Bite me.”  
Cha, I hope this is to your taste 😏.

> **“Bite me.”**

“A little more on the right – yeah, just like that.”

“You know you’re supposed to lie down and let me take the lead, right?” Ollie asked with amusement before obediently moving his hands a bit more on the right, immediately finding a knot of tense muscles he started massaging.

“You’re taking the lead just fine,” came the muffled reply, crossed arms and a pillow swallowing the words.

Ollie huffed back a laugh before bending down, pressing a little more forcefully into the muscled back spread out in front of him. His hands were getting almost slippery with all the oil he had used so far, and he had to be careful when applying some pressure on the shoulder blade. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, he wriggled a little to sit more comfortably, getting a moan out of the man lying under him.

“You rubbing into my ass isn’t going to help me relax,” Schneider grumbled before raising his head a little to look at him, a pout on his face, creases from the pillow marking his skin.

Ollie tutted – and innocently pushed down a little, enjoying the firm roundness he was sitting on.

“Don’t strain your neck,” he told him, still working on the knot – talk about tense muscles post-concert… there was enough tension for someone on a strike of bad luck to get a sciatica.

“The view is worth it, though,” Schneider pointed out, looking at him with twinkling eyes, and Ollie felt himself blush, the tip of his ears suddenly warming up.

“Don’t tease,” Ollie mumbled, adverting his eyes back onto Schneider’s back.

The drummer usually got all tensed-up after a concert, and it had become a common occurrence for someone in the band to give him a back massage to get him to relax enough to sleep. They had all alternated, at first, until it had become clear at some point during the Sehnsucht tour that Schneider had his preferences – something that had gotten Paul and Richard to mope about, both rather offended that their massage skills weren’t up to the drummer’s expectations. Till had found it hilarious – and then had decided to play matchmaker, when it had become clear Schneider wasn’t going to make the first move and Ollie was too shy to do it anyway.

“Just telling the truth,” Schneider said in a low grumble, voice less assertive than it usually was in that kind of conditions.

Ollie’s blush deepened and he shifted again, this time more embarrassed than trying to divert Schneider’s attention. The drummer moaned loudly and seemed to sink even deeper into the bed, tension finally leaving his body as Ollie finished working on the tense knot on his shoulder blade.

Sitting back a little straighter on his heels, Ollie took a good look at his work, eyeing Schneider’s glistening back with satisfaction. The oil had given a golden hue to his skin and Ollie felt more than tempted to get his hands on him again – for reasons that had absolutely nothing to do with a massage this time.

What could he say, those quiet massage sessions of theirs always got him in the mood without fail.

“Move a little,” Schneider grumbled and Ollie felt his head shake almost out of his own volition.

“I quite like it here,” he said plainly, his face the perfect picture of innocence.

Schneider’s ass was perfectly comfortable to sit on, thank you.

His lover turned his head a little more to look at him, an eyebrow slowly rising – and he flexed his ass for a brief second, knowing perfectly well Ollie would feel it.

“Do you, now?” Schneider said with amusement, shifting a little on the bed.

Ollie nodded, eyes still wide-open, the image of innocence.

Laughing a little, Schneider gently tapped his knee, getting the bassist to spread his legs a little more before he quickly rolled on his back, almost bouncing against the firm mattress, one hand moving to Ollie’s waist to help him keep his equilibrium over him.

“The view’s pretty nice, I will give you that,” he said with an amused smile, one eyebrow still raised.

Ollie blushed over him, and shifted again until his ass was now resting on top of Schneider’s lap. It wasn’t often that he found himself on top – he usually preferred to have Schneider hovering over him, but the change wasn’t unpleasant.

Far from it, actually.

“Come closer,” Schneider said in a low voice, squeezing his thighs a little to encourage him.

Ollie was too happy to obey, bending down until he was now cupping Schneider’s face between his hands, their noses brushing. The look of deep contentment on the drummer’s face made something hot pool at the bottom of his stomach, and he whined a little when one of Schneider’s hands moved to his ass, barely squeezing it before resting on top of it.

He closed his eyes as their lips met, a slow, tender gesture that had him melt from the inside out. They kissed lazily for a long time, Schneider’s hands moving to hold onto his waist while he kept cupping his cheeks, thumbs grazing across the soft skin of his cheeks. There were barely a few inches between their bodies, and Ollie could have sworn he felt the heat emanating from Schneider as the kiss deepened, the two of them barely stopping here and there to breathe a little.

“I love you,” Schneider whispered between quietly between two kisses, hands slowly drifting down and Ollie blushed deeply, cursing his pale skin as his cheeks were suddenly on fire.

Words were falling him and he answered with another kiss, hungrier this time, shifting over Schneider’s lap and swallowing the moan that came out when he moved. He was getting a little too heated – touches and close proximity and deep affection threatening to overwhelm him, and Schneider seemed to pick on the shift in his mood, holding him a little tighter before flipping them over.

Ollie yelped as his back hit the mattress, the sheets creasing under him. The mix of cotton and linen was cool under his skin and he shivered a little – from the sensation or from Schneider nicking at his jawline, he wasn’t sure.

His hand moved of his own volition to grab at Schneider’s curls while the other was holding onto the drummer’s shoulder, a tight grip that had less to do with the change of position and more with the fact that he was starting to feel rather _constricted_ in his boxers.

And he wasn’t the only, considering the warm, heavy weight against his navel.

“Ollie…”

The word was just an exhale against his cheeks, music to his ears, and he blinked a few times, a bit disoriented as Schneider stopped kissing him, instead staring at him with a piercing gaze that made him feel vulnerable and completely naked.

Schneider’s hand gently stroked his cheek before starting to move down his body, fingers drifting against his skin in a way that made him stop breathing for a moment before blood flushed to his cheeks, arousal pooling in his stomach. Those fingers were dancing over his skin, goosebumps rising in their wake, setting his nerves on fire until they reached the top of his boxers.

And somebody knocked on the door of the room.

They both turned their heads so fast Ollie heard the bones crack in Schneider’s neck as the door opened, Richard’s face appearing in the opening, obviously not having waited to be called inside to get in the room.

“Hey Schneider, do you have any – _oh_.”

He blinked and Ollie let his head fall back against the pillow, briefly putting one hand on his face before groaning a little as Schneider glared at the guitarist with an annoyance that was only as strong as his arousal.

(He was in the best position to feel it.)

“_Manners_, Kruspe,” the drummer hissed, still leaning over Ollie, both elbows now firmly planted onto the mattress, effectively pining him to the bed.

(And he would lie if he said the position didn’t turn him on – but having unexpected company was holding him back a little.)

(Just a bit.)

(Had their bandmates decided to interrupt them any chance they got during the tour? Considering what had happened in the past few weeks, it was worth asking the question.)

“My bad,” the guitarist said, looking a bit remorseful – for once. “I wasn’t aware you guys were,” he gestured at them with one hand, the other closing the hotel room’s door behind him, “fucking.”

“We’re not,” Ollie said, looking at the ceiling before turning his attention back onto their unwanted visitor, both hands now resting on his lover’s biceps in an attempt to calm him down.

“Thanks to _you_,” Schneider added in a sour tone, a frown growing on his face. “What do you want, Scholle?”

Richard stared at him, an apologetic look on his face, blinking a few times – and Ollie was suddenly reminded of the time they had spent as roommates, so many years ago. The guitarist already had a tendency to barge in unannounced for, but it usually always was for a good reason – according to _him_, because there had been a few occasions where Schneider had physically thrown him out of his room, and Ollie had come home to a sulking guitarist and a very ruffled drummer.

(That particular sight was already turning him on, back in those days.)

Some things never changed, apparently, and he calmed down a little, feeling his annoyance disappearing a little.

Just a bit.

“Uh… oh, right. Do you have any massage oil to spare, by any luck?” Richard asked after a couple of seconds, still staring at them with a strange look on his face.

It looked a lot like longing, or maybe jealousy, but it didn’t make any sense – and Ollie gestured to the night stand with his left hand, the other still holding onto Schneider’s shoulder.

“What do you need it for?” he enquired, curious.

There was still a grumpy expression on Schneider’s face on top of him, but he seemed to be relaxing a little as Ollie kept stroking his bicep. The drummer shifted his weight from one arm to another as Richard made his way to the nightstand, pointedly keeping his attention onto the furniture – a subtle display of possessiveness that sent heat flaring up at the bottom of Ollie’s stomach.

“Till’s knee has been bothering him again,” Richard said simply, reaching for the bottle of oil before looking at them thoughtfully.

Ollie and Schneider exchanged a long look before turning their attention onto the guitarist, the same thought crossing their minds.

“External use only,” Schneider said with a gruff, eyebrows wriggling in a suggestive manner.

Ollie huffed back a laugh as Richard blushed a little, avoiding looking at them as he made a beeline for the door, apparently half regretting his decision to have come here tonight.

“I’ll give it back tomorrow, thanks a lot,” he said quickly before leaving the room, the door closing quietly behind him, the two musicians outwardly laughing at him.

“Is he actually going to make a move?” Schneider said in an incredulous move, shifting slightly over him so that he was back in the best position to keep Olli’s senses on fire.

_Desire_, hunger for Schneider’s body was burning through his veins, but he did his best to follow the conversation nonetheless, licking his lip before biting it – and the heated gaze of his lover avidly tracked his movement, eyes darkening.

“Don’t tell me you’re surprised, they’ve been dancing around each other for months now,” Ollie pointed out with a little laugh, yelping a little as Schneider pinched his side before stroking it gently, fingers once again drifting to the top of his boxers.

“_That_ has been going on since before Rammstein was formed,” he pointed out, cupping Ollie’s cheek before kissing the top of his nose.

They both had witnessed it first hand, when they had been roommates, and Ollie remembered long evenings spent listening to Richard raving about Till’s voice and how great a singer he would be if he actually decided to just _sing for the band_, and yeah – Flake thought it was bad now, but he hadn’t been there before Richard learned to keep his _appreciation_ under control.

“It would be about time he did something. And I’m pretty sure this is the kind of situation where he would _take advantage of your experience_,” Ollie said with a little wiggle of the eyebrows, his hand moving back into Schneider’s curls.

“Oh, bite me,” the drummer said in a huff, laughing.

“That can be arranged,” Ollie said in a low voice, tugging at Schneider’s hair before flipping him over, returning to their primary positions.

A surprised gasp escaped the drummer and Ollie smirked, purposely grinding down on him. Schneider’s hands immediately moved to his waist, holding onto him and all thoughts of their bandmates escaped his mind, too focused as he was on the naked hunger on the drummer’s face.

“Well, Ollie…”

For once, Schneider didn’t seem to know what to say and Ollie smiled maliciously before leaning down to kiss him again, one hand immediately moving back to the drummer’s hair – he loved those curls too much for his own good, he knew it – while the other made its way down the top of his boxers. He teasingly spread his fingers half over the piece of clothing and half over Schneider’s stomach, keeping his touch light as a feather.

Schneider was breathing shallowly under him, pupils so dilated his eyes were almost black, and he moaned loudly as Ollie moved from his lips to his jawline, peppering in butterfly kisses before reaching the juncture of his neck.

“Careful what you ask for,” he teased in a low voice, smiling to himself as Schneider inhaled sharply next to him, one hand moving down from his waist to his butt once again.

“As if I’m going to complain,” Schneider said in a growl, moaning out loud at Ollie started nibbling and licking at his neck.

He ground down a little more on Schneider, making the drummer gasp at the close contact between their bodies – and alright, he felt as his nerves were on fire, too, but it was far too enjoyable to get those noises out of his lover to stop, even though he was riling himself up at the same time.

He licked and nipped and kissed the sensitive skin until Schneider turned into a moaning mess underneath him – and then moved back a little to admire his work of art.

“You’re going to have a hickey tomorrow,” he said with satisfaction, one finger grazing across the reddened skin, getting a shiver out of his lover.

His skin didn’t mark easily so it wouldn’t turn into a bruise nor last for more than a few days – hell, if he was lucky, Schneider would bear his mark for two or three days at best, but it was always something.

“I’m not going to complain about that,” Schneider said breathlessly, blinking a few times before staring at him with wide eyes, cheeks flushed.

Ollie felt himself blush a little under his heated gaze and he looked away with bashfulness, suddenly a bit shy. Having none of that, Schneider tugged on his arm to get him to come closer and Ollie went willingly, cupping his cheek with one hand before kissing him tenderly.

He was turned on – definitely turned on, and Schneider’s expert hands moving up and down his back weren’t helping at all, and he gasped a little into the kiss as their crotches _accidentally_ brushed against one another.

“You are so hot,” Schneider whispered, punctuating each word with a little squeeze on whichever part of him he could reach. “I love it when you take control, Ollie.”

“Shut up,” Ollie mumbled, blushing furiously.

“You are,” Schneider insisted in a firm voice, moving one hand to cup his cheek, interrupting their kissing and effectively pining Ollie under his heated gaze.

Ollie wanted to protest – really – but he kept his mouth shut, knowing his feelings were showing on his face regardless of whether he spoke or not. Still, he was in the mood to remain in control, and Schneider was obviously enjoying it greatly, so he kissed his lover one more time, a bit roughly, a bit greedy, before shifting down to start licking a line down his throat.

Schneider’s breath hitched a little and he bit himself hard enough to draw blood – that Ollie quickly licked clean – before words of encouragement started pouring down his lips as Ollie was making his way down his body, kissing every inch of skin reverently – a man on a mission to make Schneider moan and gasp under him, and come undone as many times as possible.

The night was still young and he had all the time he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always more than welcome :-)
> 
> [tumblr](https://ghostlovesc0re.tumblr.com/).


End file.
